terronfaboulfandomcom-20200214-history
Taur
Biography Born to his mother and father in Northern Yemmene, Taur was abandoned at four as is custom in Minotaur culture, and forced to fend for himself. Thankfully, at four, Taur already stood a good five feet high and was set quite broad, even for a Minotaur. He fended for himself, using his great speed to run down his prey and gore them with his tusks and relying on caves and the like for shelter in the evening. By the time he was fifteen, Taur had grown to a great six feet tall (seven when not slouched) and weighed close to 280 pounds of muscle, and had attuned his body to surviving by any means necessary. He continued to life off of the land until one day, a Dwarf by the name of Argus managed to subdue him in pitched combat, and laid claim to the Minotaur’s life. Taur served as Argus’ bodyguard for seven years, and in that time he learned to fight with all manner of weapons and armor. The Minotaur traveled far and wide with Argus, and the two became relatively close, even calling each other friends. The two continued this bond until one morning, Taur awoke to find that his merchant friend and their caravan had gone, leaving only a set of banded iron armor and a set of swords behind. Taur sold the swords in favor of purchasing a more Minotaur like weapon. After acquiring his battleaxe which he named Skurn, after a fierce gladiator he had once seen in the ring, Taur traveled the lands watching over the helpless and often jumping to random stranger’s aid whenever he was needed, saving entire villages at times. His most notable feat was the documented battle at Gornshaven village in Southern Yotimire. A group of twenty two highwaymen launched an assault on the coastal fishing village, and the Minotaur jumped into action, single handedly slaying every last bandit and saving the villagers before disappearing into the night. So it was no surprise when Taur found his way to the Orcish camp of tribe Grey Bull and informed them of Golgar’s wrath. After years of traveling the countryside looking to help others, it seems Taur has finally found his stage to show his courage and ferocity to the world. Personality and Lifestyle As a Minotaur Taur spent most of his life alone. With a strong mind and just heart, Taur is a very friendly and likeable type. He gravitates towards large groups of people, and has often been seen in large cities though he usually doesn't stay long due to discrimination, which he finds strange considering the amount of accepted races throughout the world. Determined to throw off the idea that his race is untrustworthy and unpredictable, Taur decided early on that he would become a blacksmith and hold a steady job. However, after a few years serving in the small village of Gromshaven, the small town was attacked by a large group of bandits. The village was raised to the ground, but the villagers were saved, and after that attack, Taur dedicated his life to protecting the helpless. Category:Characters Category:Canon